


If Only You Had Listened

by DreamWeaver14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Character Death, Crying Derek, Crying Stiles, Dying Stiles, Fights, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sad, Sad Derek, Stiles-centric, Tears, The Alpha Pack, will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver14/pseuds/DreamWeaver14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles!”  Derek shouted, his fiery eyes tracking the boys movements with a horrified rage.  “I told you to stay away; to not follow me –us for a reason, Stiles.” He growled, claw-tipped fingers puncturing the hide of the Alpha’s sides.  “Leave, Stiles!”  He barked, the power of his threat faltering with the panic that crept into his mystic eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Had Listened

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, his fiery eyes tracking the boys movements with a horrified rage. “I told you to stay away; to not follow me –us for a reason, Stiles.” He growled, claw-tipped fingers puncturing the hide of the Alpha’s sides. “Leave, Stiles!” He barked, the power of his threat faltering with the panic that crept into his mystic eyes.

  
“You don’t own me Derek, I don’t have to obey your every order, submit to your every wish and whim.” Stiles snapped, his eyes softening slightly as he met the eyes of his boyfriend. The boy felt powerless in the world of witches, werewolves, and other worldly magic; all things he couldn’t control. All things he was powerless to protect his lover from. “I couldn’t just sit back and wait for you to get yourselves killed; I just couldn’t okay?”

  
That’s when he felt it, five razor like claws piercing the pale flesh of his toned back. He could feel his feet leave the ground as the alpha lifted him by his wounds and threw him with an unnatural amount of force, the kind that was strong enough to kill. His lanky body collided with one of the many surrounding trees, sliding limply to the foliage covered forest floor; his blood staining the leaves a red that could only mean death and despair. He observed listlessly as Scott’s claws sliced through the throat of his attacker, a look of vengeance fogging his golden eyes. Broken mewls and cries rang through the trees and stiles just barely recognized that it was him that was making those pitiful sounds.

  
Black spots splattered his line of sight as the Alpha pack retreated back into the trees, disappearing into the darkness that had fallen over the clearing. An anguished cry rang through the still and quiet air as the pack surrounded the wounded human. The source of the cries was the one and only Derek Hale, the only love Stiles had every truly known; a new and crazy love that was already ending, just like his young and promising life.

  
Derek’s eyes faded back to a pained- no tortured blue as he fell to his knees next to the bleeding love of his life. A pain all too intense for even Stiles to understand flooded into the broken man’s eyes, he was losing everything all over again; he was losing the only one who would ever accept him for who he truly was- broken and incomplete as he might be.

  
“Stiles,” He whispered, scooping the gangly teen into his already blood stained arms. “C’mon Stiles, don’t do this to me. Please don’t leave me, please.” He begged, tears falling from his eyes like rain from a heavy cloud; the storm had only just begun.

  
“Derek,” The boy whimpered, “It hurts.” Stiles’ eyes open and he blinked blearily. “Everything hurts.” He sobbed, blood streaming from his mouth.

  
“It’s going to be okay, Stiles, you’re going to be fine.” Scott choked, taking Stiles’ cold and clammy hand in his own, his veins blossoming into black vines of suffering as he siphoned the pain from his best friends’ broken body. They all watched as Stiles relaxed and the pain was leached from his crushed bones and tattered skin.

  
“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Stiles questioned his voice quiet and nothing like his normal boisterous bantering.

  
“No, you are not dying, I won’t let you.” Derek cried, trying desperately to slow the blood that poured from the wounds in his lovers back. “C’mon, talk to me Stiles. Don’t leave Stiles, please. Stiles, please.” The alpha begged, clutching his wheezing mate.

  
“Don’t be so sad sour wolf;” Stiles joked halfheartedly, “You’ll be fine without me always getting in the way.” The boy paused to cough, blood splattering his mates skin. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I should have listened to you, I’m sorry.”

  
The wolves could all hear the shallowness of his ragged breathing, the faltering in the pattern of his heartbeat. “Don’t be sorry Stiles; it’s not your fault.” Derek cried, his eyes blazing a glowing and unearthly blue as he watched his mate taking his final breaths.

  
“I love you, Derek.” Stiles whispered, his heart sputtering a final beat before falling into eternal silence.

  
“I love you too Stiles, I love you too.” Derek whimpered, clutching the boys cold body in his bloodied arms, cries of pure anguish escaping his chapped and bloody lips. “I’m so sorry Stiles, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this twisted obsession with sad Sterek... It's a little strange...  
> Feel free to leave requests for one-shots/ stories.


End file.
